<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About You by dalula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855572">About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalula/pseuds/dalula'>dalula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Humanstuck, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Unconscious Sex, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalula/pseuds/dalula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one person you can trust Mituna with, it’s Kurloz. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mituna Captor/Kurloz Makara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt used - desire</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mituna isn't heavy, and you're a deceptively strong guy. Maybe that's why no one kicked up a fuss when you offered to drag his passed out self home, not even his girlfriend. Maybe it's because you've been friends for so long that your names sound weird if they're not said together, forever conjoined like you're a fucking double act. If there's one person you can trust Mituna with, it’s Kurloz. Right?</p><p>So, you drag him, stumbling, out of the bar, dump him into your van, and drive back to his house. You're grateful he passes out before he can redecorate your seats with his insides. He’s dead to the world, thanks to the mixture of cheap beer and lots of shitty vodka, which means you have to carry him quietly up the creaking steps bridal style. His his drool soaks your shirt but you don't mind.</p><p>His bedroom looks the same as it did when he was a kid, Mario themed bed covers and all. You dump him on them, his limbs generously spreading across the mattress, before shuffling back down and into the kitchen. After years of it being a second home, the Captor house is more familiar to you than yours is. Even in the dark, you have no issue finding a bowl, water, and hangover gear to help prepare for the incoming hell of a morning Mituna’s going to suffer through.</p><p>You don't know why he drinks so much. He’s the life of the party, sober or not, and it's not like he needs alcohol to help him relax, like you do. Maybe it's the social expectation; if you're not holding a beer in your hand at all times during a party, then you're either a prude or a pussy. Or maybe he just likes the high. <em> It doesn't fucking matter</em>, you hear his lisp ring through your mind. <em> Stop with the psychoanalysis shit already, KL. </em></p><p>After many nights of dealing with him after a party, any fears of waking him with rough movements or loud noises have proven to be unnecessary. Without concern, you start tugging off his shoes. One black, the other a muddy beige that used to be white. You’re midway through undoing the latter's tattered laces when an idea comes to you.</p><p>You've been his friend since you were both in diapers; you know nothing short of an explosion would wake him up after a night like tonight.</p><p>You know you could have him like this if you really wanted.</p><p>The room stills, and you notice the silence cocooning you in a way that it didn't a moment before. Your movements become slow, methodical, and deliberate. Mindful not to wake him. You're already breathlessly giddy at the thought of what you're about to do and you haven't even started yet.</p><p>Heady and excited, you practically stumble over to his top half in your haste to remove his jacket. He's limp and heavy, but you manage to manoeuvre it awkwardly off of him and throw it onto the pile with his shoes. The belt comes next, gliding out of each loop like the act itself is foreplay. Your hand brushes against his crotch, and you shudder.</p><p>Stepping back, you admire your friend, splayed out and vulnerable as he lies unconscious on the bed. His shirt has ridden up enough to allow a sliver of his torso’s pale skin to show. Somehow, to your adrenaline-addled brain, it's more alluring than any of the fucked-up porn you've subjected yourself to. You can't resist moving closer. The steady rise and fall of his chest tells you he's fast asleep and won't be waking any time soon.</p><p>Intoxicated,you slide a hand under his shirt, instantly engulfed in a sleepy warmth that only the unconscious can emit. His skin is soft with downy, invisible hairs that your brain tells you to stroke. You comply. He doesn't react at all and you find yourself disappointed; the hopeless romantic part of you had secretly wished he might do something sweet, like arch into your touch or murmur your name.</p><p>Vaguely put out, you climb onto the bed, the mattress dipping under your weight. With more calmness than you should possess right now, you slide your thighs under his and lean down between his legs until you're face to face. Your arms shake with adrenaline as you hold yourself over him, his sleep-heavy breaths, reeking of booze, hit your cheek. You don't mind. You're close enough to count his freckles, close enough to kiss him. <em>This is a sight that Latula gets to see regularly</em>, a bitter pang reminds you.</p><p>The thought elicits a swell of desperation that pushes you forward to meet his lips. You kiss him like you used to kiss Meulin, your only previous experience, before you realised that she could never be <em>him</em>. Before she realised that too. </p><p>It's a little unnerving to not feel him moving in return, but it somehow only stokes the ever-growing warmth in your gut. You remain gentle, despite your mounting need to get a reaction out of him, tilting his head slightly for better access as you nip at his lips. It isn't long before your tongue slithers into his mouth, tasting the bitter remains of alcohol and smoke. You’re too distracted by licking his tongue to be put off by the taste, as far as you’re concerned, this is all you've ever dreamed of. His teeth don't feel as fucked up as they look when you run your tongue over them, almost getting caught in his braces, but finding his extra set of canines snuggly hidden behind the first is a surpisingly arousing sensation.</p><p>You’re pulled out of your daze by an involuntary moan dragged from your throat. Without your permission, your hips had started to grind into his, cock already hard in your pants. With the sweet friction his body is giving you, you can barely bring yourself to pull away from his lax form. The simmering goal of dragging out this miracle of an opportunity as long as you're able is the only thing that manages to help you wrench yourself up and away.</p><p>Mituna’s dick isn't completely soft as you expected when you pull it out, probably from all your dry humping. You're torn between pressing it against your erection or immediately choking yourself on it.</p><p>A quiet murmur above you makes the decision.</p><p>The bed isn't big enough for you to lie on your stomach so you shuffle back and bend awkwardly over his crotch. You’re fortunate enough to have inherited your father's flexibility, which makes this position uncomfortable but sustainable. A memory comes to you, unheralded, of freaking Mituna out at recess by twisting your arms into impossible positions. He’d scream and laugh, loudly and hysterically, unable to look away even as he physically cringed at your performance. <em>Focus, Kurloz. That's not sexy.</em></p><p>Bringing yourself back to the present, you take a minute to admire Mituna’s cock, now that you can. The glimpses you've caught over the years don't compare to seeing it up close. It's pretty, flushed pink and silky in your hand. You press your nose to it and inhale because, honestly, you’ve accepted you're already the biggest fucking freak to be doing this in the first place, what’s one more weird act to add onto your conscience. The musky scent makes your mouth water because, <em> wow</em>, you’re a huge slut for your best friend's dick. Who knew.</p><p>Sucking dick isn’t something you’ve done before, having barely gotten to third base with Meulin, let alone getting close to it with a guy. Unsure of where to start, you begin by lapping hesitantly at the spongy head. It's surprisingly tasteless. From the things you've read and your own ejaculate you expected it to be saltier, but you aren't complaining. Impatiently, you move on to suckle it instead, tonguing the small slit at the tip. You enjoy the sensation of him hardening steadily in your hand and go to stroke him. It's more difficult than you expected to keep your mouth on him while you jerk him off, you swallow him down further to try to help yourself. Porn makes it look so easy but shits deceptively hard. You deserve a novice dick sucking award to go along with your creeper of the year trophey.</p><p>He moans tiredly, which almost makes you shit yourself. Fortunately, he doesn't wake. Instead, he starts lazily pumping his hips into your waiting mouth. Maybe you've died and gone to heaven. Eager to please, you hold your head steady and try to keep your throat open for him, nothing but a vague hope that your gag reflex isn’t set off. Another pleased noise sounds from his throat as you run your hands up his thighs to caress his scrawny hip bones and what little ass he has. His pale skin blushes pink when you dig your fingers into his flesh. Though you're careful not to press too hard and wake him, it's addicting to see the white lines flush red as you scratch faint scores into his flesh.</p><p>Dazed with arousal, you pull your mouth off of his cock with a wet pop and move down to his balls. Your hand continues to jack him off, but slow and lazily; you don't want your wrist to cramp yet. Clearly, you’ve given up any sense of self-respect you ever had and as a result, you nuzzle into the softness of his balls without shame, licking and sucking at the canvas spread out before you. You wish you had access to his cute, puckered hole but you only pulled his pants down to his mid-thigh and you don't trust your shaking hands to remove them properly without waking him. You can't risk losing this before it's barely begun. Instead, you suckle on what you can reach, saliva puddling in your mouth and drooling onto his crotch.</p><p>You move back up to his dick to lick up the clear liquid that's dribbled out of the tip. Barely restrained, you take in what you can of his cock. It hits the back of your throat and makes you cough but you don't stop. You let it slide down deep enough to cut off your air supply, the mental image of your throat, slick and hot, massaging his shaft makes you moan around it. Mituna gasps sharply but remains otherwise still and asleep. You clumsily shove your hand down your pants and imagine him waking up and seeing you like this, jerking yourself off as you choke on his dick. The thought of him grabbing your hair and pulling you down those last few inches, clamping his legs around your head so you can’t move back, leaving you there to service him despite your lack of oxygen, makes your eyes roll back in ecstasy. </p><p>Unfortunately, you have lungs. Their burning forces you up to gasp for air but you don't let yourself have much reprieve. You dive back down and bob your head on his cock, steadily slipping deeper on it. You suction your lips as best you can while trying to keep your teeth covered. It's not as graceful or easy as you had fantasied, in fact your attempt is pretty clumsy, but Mituna seems to be enjoying it, as inexperienced and sloppy it is. Even in his sleep, his hands have grasped tightly onto the sheets. As if you weren’t doing enough, you glide the hand toying with your dick up under his shirt to play with his nipples. They're small and velvety and harden as you rub them. You pinch them lightly before circling his areola, wishing your mouth was free so that you could suck on them.</p><p>With tears in your eyes, you continue to deep throat him as best you can. You cough when he slides too far down, making your eyes water, but you refuse to stop. Saliva is getting on your hand and chin but holy fuck do you need his cock gagging you until you can’t taste anything but him.</p><p>Subtly, Mituna’s back begins to arch. You can feel his legs tense as he prepares to climax. Reluctantly, you pull back so that your mouth only engulfs the tip, letting your hand stroke the rest. You need to taste his cum.</p><p>He's panting above you and when he finally does climax he lets out a sleepy moan and grinds his hips up in hopes of burying his cock in the warmth of your mouth. You hold him down easily with an arm across his hips and enjoy as he sprays hot jets of his cum onto your waiting tongue. Your dick gives an impatient twitch as his semen floods your mouth, coating your throat. You reattach your mouth to the tip to suck out all you can get, savouring the salty taste, until he grumbles and shifts away from your grip. Filled with affection, you kiss one sharpened hip bone before releasing him and moving away.</p><p>When you sit up and stretch, your back instantly reminds you what a terrible position you've been sitting in. It aches like a bitch now and you're sure it'll be sore tomorrow too. Even so, your dick is still hard which makes things like comprehending 'bad choices' impossible right now.</p><p>You're already teetering on the edge of orgasm before you even get a hand around yourself. It's a tempting idea to use Mituna's limp fist as a fleshlight but figure that that's a pretty risky thing to do, even after a nights worth of risky things. Instead, you stroke and twist yourself how you like it, aiming right at Mituna's softening dick. Your climax comes easily, like the times you've masturbated after a week of abstaining. With the images of the past hour vivid in your mind, it doesn't take more than a few rough pulls. The need to moan builds up in your chest but you refuse it, you don't think you could look Mituna's dad in the eye if you woke him up at three in the morning with your orgasm sounds. Your hips hitch forward and you press your cockhead against the damp skin of your best friend. Watching the streaks of your come covering his cock, of marking him as yours, makes your eyes cross with pleasure.</p><p>The strength you had to hold yourself up disappears after your orgasm and you fall heavily next to Mituna, making the bed rattle. The room is spinning slightly, hazy and out of focus. It reminds you of the first time you got high, when you could only manage two puffs before your lungs screamed in protest. Just high enough to make things seem unreal.</p><p>You're still panting and unsteady when you feel Mituna shift beside you. You freeze in fear. He stretches out, a bone in his back cracking satisfyingly, and mumbles a quiet but definitive <em> Kurloz. </em></p><p>Somehow, you lose your breath all over again. A wave of dizziness overtakes you and you’re certain you've forgotten how to think. In a trance, you sit up. There's a box of tissues on his nightstand that you grab with your jittery hands which you use to wipe your drying come off of his dick. You throw the used tissues in the bin, some missing and landing on the floor. You don't bother to get up and sort them out. Besides, you'll probably be up before Mituna anyway. Carefully, you tuck him back into his pants and fall into the bed again, still dazed and shaky.</p><p>You lay there and attempt to catch your breath or stop your hands from trembling. Blearily you realise you still have your shoes on and slowly take them off. You go through the motions, functioning on pure muscle memory while you try and gather yourself. Everything seems to be moving in delay. You feel like you're in a film. The room doesn't seem familiar anymore and a cold, melancholy feeling settles in your chest. What have you done?</p><p>Hesitantly, you wrap an arm around Mituna's stomach and snuggle up to his side. The false comfort this brings you allows you to relax enough to feel how tired you are. It takes a long time but you eventually fall asleep, your unconsenting eyelids shutting without your permission. You drift off while watching his face in awe because you've become content with how much of a fucking creep you are after you spent a good thirty minutes sucking your unconscious friend's dick.</p><p>Maybe he'll wake up and wonder why his pants are soaked or why you’re curled so tightly around him. Maybe he won't.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have no excuse for this. they're both 18+, mituna still has braces bc his teeth be that fucked</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>